In the railroad industry it is known to provide heavy duty wrecking cranes for use in re-railing railroad equipment following a derailment or a wreck. Usually such a crane is mounted on rubber tires so that it may be transported to the vicinity of a derailment on the surface roads. At the nearest grade crossing, a set of rail engaging wheels are employed to transport the crane along the railroad track to the actual site of the derailment. The crane employs conventional truck crane out and down outriggers to attain the required stability to lift and re-rail the locomotives and cars involved in the derailment. Often times during such operations the crane is jarred out of position or shifts such that when the crane is subsequently lowered from its outriggers, the wheels do not engage the rails.